


Hinata Likes Jumping

by Qem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beginnings, Character Study, Gen, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Likes Jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



Hinata knows that he’ll never be tall. When your parents are midgets and your grandparents are tinier still, seeing how your lagging behind your classmates gives a little bit of a hint as to what to expect in regards to your growth spurt.

Not much.

But just because you’ve accepted your allotment in height doesn’t mean that you have to be happy about it.

He finds himself becoming rather good at jumping, much to the surprise of your every day common bully (it was a different one every day), who thought he was holding the object (Hinata’s book, Hinata’s hat, just, whatever object of Hinata that seemed amusing at the time to hold out of the way), too high for Hinata’s reach.

Hinata has heard about how martial arts can improve your fitness, and he knows plenty about how smaller people can beat up taller people – but that doesn’t really appeal to him. He doesn’t want to hurt other people and dodging fists and kicks, doesn’t sound like fun at all; it’s not that he doesn’t like sport, he does! But jostling and being pushed around; he’s well and truly had enough of that. 

So when he sees the small giant, whose breathtaking in his ability to take points away from those a good head higher, breathtaking in his flights against gravity, working hard with his team of comrades, he can’t help but find it inspiring. When offered other choices, he can’t help but go back to that, and want to make it a reality for himself.

It's too bad about the middle school he's decided upon, which doesn’t have a volleyball team. But that’s fine. He can change that as he goes forward to change his world, as someone that can soar through the skies.


End file.
